The ghost story of Kai Hitwatari
by Silentdepths
Summary: Kai’s the most popular guy at his school, but then a strange girl shows up, and Kai discovers that she’s a ghost in disguise, but what happens when he falls in love whit her? (later KaixOC)
1. Default Chapter

Me: aright, so I'm Neko-Thenshi and I'm the wrigther of this story

Ray: yyyyaaaaaahhhhhh!

Kai: shut up

Me: um……. Oke so to get on with the story, Kai would you do the disclaimer?

Kai: whatever, Neko-Thenshi doesn't own –thank god- she's just a stupid dyslectic Dutch girl who doesn't know how to spell in English, so don't blame her

Me breathing heavenly: Must… kill..

Me takes an axe in her hand

Ray who is tries to stop Neko-Thenshi from killing Kai: aright people enjoin the story

The ghost story of Kai hitwatari:

Prologue

Most ghost stories start whit a group of kids who get lost and strangely in of are haunted by a ghost. But unfortunate for the ones who love those ghost stories this one's differed. And besides take it from a real ghost, we ghost don't haunt….. accept if they ask for it of course.

Cathy -a girl who had red hair and brown eyes- sat in her char and looked out the small window of the plane, she could see the airport already. _"Fast in your seatbelts pleas where_ _going to land"_ She heard the stewardess speaking threw the radio. 'finally' she thought 'after al this trouble, I'm going to make a new start'.

#flashback#

It was a dark, dark night. The sky was filled whit black clouds. Big, fat rain drops where falling out of the sky. The only lightcame fromthe full moon. Nobody was on the street, and why would anybody be on the street this late at night especially when there was a ghost around. And anybody who did run around was a complete lunatic, right? Well that's not what Migamy thought, she was not afraid to walk the streets in this hour. And so she did, oh of course she had heard the stories and warnings but she ignored them, stubborn as always. She turned around the corner into an ally. The cold wind played with her red hair. She shivered. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see hoe was there but she saw nobody. She started walking again, and again she heard footsteps. She started to walk faster, and so did the footsteps. She began to run, she sprinted out of the ally and then she stopped and looked at the ally behind her, she let out shish and turned around. A deadly scream and then……. Silens.Migamys body felled lifeless on the ground, her brown eyes where filled whit tears. The spirit of Catherine Parker looked at the body. A body without a soul would be a hell lot easier to posses then one whit a soul, but she didn't care right now, she was free……. Finally free..

#end flashback#

Me: ya it was short I know, but I promos that the next one will be longer

Ray: well I thought it was a great beginning

Me hugs Ray

Ray: can't... breathe

Me: oops sorry

Lets go of Ray

Me: and you Kai did you like it?

Kai who's gained against a tree and has an apple in his mouth gives Neko-Thenshi one of his famous death glares

Me: ya I love you to Kai

Ray grins: please review, if you want to know if Kai's going to kill Neko-Thenshi.


	2. Chapter 01

**Me: soooo here I am again, and I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry that I didn't update for a while, please forgive me**

**Kai: yeah right, like I'm going to forgive you**

**Me: how did you get out of those chains?**

**Kai: simple your not that good in making knots**

**Tyson: so what's going to happen to Kai now**

**Kai: how did you get here!**

**Tyson: Neko-Thenshi invited me**

**Kai staring at Neko-Thenshi in disbelieve: you didn't**

**Me grinning: yes I did**

**Kai who panics: how could you do this to me! What kind of coldhearted person are you!**

**Me grinning like a lunatic: but that's not everything, I have so many things in mind for you that you wished I only had invited Tyson**

**Tyson whispering towards Kai: wow she's pretty freaky**

**Me: I heard that! Now the disclaimer, Tyson would you do the honor?**

**Tyson: sure, Neko-Thenshi doesn't own, if she did….well, um lets don't go there**

**Me: enjoy the story**

Rinnnng, the school bel. Studentes where streaming in and out of the classrooms.

It was a waterfall of student's and in the middle of that waterfall stood Kai. Slowly he began to walk towards his class. The ends of his long black coat where swinging gracefully at his sides. He stopped and lit up a cigarette, then he walked into the classroom.

The teacher looked at him "ah, Mr. Hiwatari how kind of you to join us today" she said. "Yeah I thought so too" Kai said, he leaned against the wall. "Could you please take your seat" the teacher said, she sounded irritated. Kai shised "whatever" and he took a seat in front of Tala and Brian.

The teacher cleared her throat and then said "we have a new student", she looked at someone that stood outside the door "come in don't be shy" she said. A girl with short red hear that came just above her shoulders and brown eyes walked into the classroom. Her skin was slightly taned and she looked like a mix between a Chinese and an Indian. The girl stopped in front of the class.

"I'm Cathy, Cathy Parker" she said, her voice was cold, but not the way Kai's voice was cold, this was a different kind of cold. She had a strange look in her eye's. "Ummm, let me think" the teacher said "you can sit next to Mr. Hiwatari". The girl walked straight over to Kai and sat next to him. "Hey Kai" Tala whispered "do you know her or something?". "No" Kai whispered back. "Well she seems to know you".

Kai looked at Cathy. She was looking at the blackboard, but in the meantime she was writing down the answers of the questions, it was very strange to look at (1). In fact everything about her was strange. 'She act so strange, it just isn't normal' Kai thought.

"Well maybe the things you think that are normal, I think that are strange" Cathy looked at him with the same expression in her eyes she had earlier. She looked kind of freaky like this. The bell went and Cathy finally looked away.

#A few hours later#

#Cathy#

Cathy sat alone at a lunch table, she looked at the people in front of her. She observed them. She always observed other student's, the way they talked, the way they walked, the way they breathe. Breathing, she hadn't done that in a long time, she practically forgot how it was to breath, to feel, to live…… Yes she was death, yes she was a ghost and yes she wasn't able to feel emotions except anger, sadness and pain.

"Hey can I sit here?". Cathy looked at the person who said this, it was a girl whit brown hair and brown eyes. "Sure" she said. "Hey I'm Hillary" the girl said. "I'm Cathy, I'm new here". "Oh, cool a new kid, we don't get new kids here often, where are you from?" Hillary said. Cathy looked at the girl who just said those words faster than a hurricane and then she answered "I'm from Egypt".

"Hey Hillary!" someone screamed. Cathy saw a few boys running her way, they stopped in front of Hillary and her. One had blue hair and blue eyes, the other was blond and head also blue eyes and the last one had black hair and yellow eyes, like a cat. "Oh, hey you guys" Hillary said "have you met Cathy yet?". "No" the blue haired boy said, he looked at Cathy and smiled "nice to meet you, I'm Tyson". The blond haired boy shook her hand "I'm Max" he said. The third boy smiled and said "Hey, I'm Ray". "Nice to meet you all" Cathy said.

"Look who we have here, the airhead" Kai said, he walked towards the table. "Hey don't call me that!" Tyson screamed. "Who said I was talking to you, but now you mention it you are an airhead" Kai said in an arrogant way. "Hey back of!" Cathy's voice sounded loud and cold. "Oh Tyson do you need a girl to protect you?" Kai said, but before Tyson could answer Cathy said " what is Kai afraid of a girl?". Kai looked at her in a way that said 'kill' but she just smiled. At this Kai walked away without saying a word. "Wow did she just make Kai speechless?" Max asked. "I think so" Tyson said, like he could not believe it.

#That evening#

#Kai#

Kai lay on his bed. He thought of what happened at lunch time. Never, never had a person been able to shut him up and this girl just did it like it was al she ever does. He could not understand how it had happened or why he just walked away. It was not that he was afraid of her, noooo that could never happen, or could it?. No, no he wasn't thinking right. But why can't he stop thinking about her than? He was very confused. He needed to take a walk.

#Cathy#

It was a lovely summer evening. The birds whistled there all known song, and there was a soft breeze. It was not to hot and not to cold, it was just perfect. Cathy was sitting on a rock that reached over the ocean. She looked at the sun that was going down. Everything was so peaceful. She heard footsteps behind her. They came closer and closer and then….they stopped.

"I see you found out about this place too" it was Kai. "I see I can't go anywhere without you following me" Cathy said. "I wasn't following you". "Yes you where". "No I wasn't". "Yes you where". "No. I. Wasn't!".

There was a long silence. Kai was the first one to break the silence. "Why do you hate me?" he asked, he sounded pretty upset. "I Don't hate you, it's just……well it's just…. It's just that you where mocking my friend". There was another long silence. Kai looked at the wind playing whit Cathy's hear, it was strange but he couldn't look away, it was as if he was hypnotized. Cathy stood up and turned around and again Kai felt like he was hypnotized. She looked like an angel this way whit the light of the sundown surrounding her. She began to walk past Kai, to the castle.

#Kai#

Kai took a moment to figure out what happened exactly, but he couldn't. All he could do was starring at the place where Cathy sat a minute ago.

As the last rays of sun touched his face as he looked over the ocean. And then…… he stood alone in the darkness.

**(1) I do that very often and my friends say it's freaky**

**Kai: you're going to let me fall in love whit her!**

**Me: hey you promised you wouldn't tell**

**Tyson: I'm not an airhead! And I don't need girls to protect me!**

**Kai: yes you do**

**Tyson: no I don't**

**Kai: yes you do**

**Tyson: no I don't**

**Kai: yes you-**

**Me and Hillary: no he doesn't!**

**Me: alright then, thank you for reading this and please review**


	3. Chapter 02

**Me: and here's chapter 02!**

**Kai very sarcastic: hurray**

**Me: first of all I wanted to say: Kai shut up, and second of al I want to thank my reviewers, you people rock!**

**Max: yeahthankyouforyourreviewsNeko-Thenshireallylovedthem!**

**Ray who stands with a half empty sugar pot in his hand: Max this sugar pot was full this morning, did you eat it?**

**Max: noIdidn't**

**Ray: why are you so hyper then?**

**Max: I'mnothyper!**

**Kai: yeah sure and I suck at beyblading **

**Me: someone got his head in the clouds**

**Kai: if you go threw with this I'm going to kill you**

**Me: try me**

**Tyson: oke I'll do the disclaimer if you are al so busy arguing**

**Kai: yeah, yeah we all know it, Neko-Thenshi doesn't own, bla, bla, bla**

**Tyson: hey I wanted to do that!**

**Kai: your to late now**

**Tyson: why you…(start's throwing things)**

**Me trying not to be hit by anything: enjoy the story**

It was a dark cold night. The sky that just a view hours ago was filled with sweet, warm rays of the sun was now filled whit dark grey clouds. It was raining. The raindrops streamed along the window. It was hard to look outside.

Kai was sitting on the windowsill. As he looked outside he memorized the picture of Cathy surrounded by the rays of the sun, she looked so beautiful. Kai gave himself an imaginary punch in the face. 'You can't think like this! I mean she was the girl that said you're afraid of a chick!' he thought 'but then again she had the guts for saying that to me'. And an other imaginary punch. 'Stop thinking about her! You don't want others to think your weak, do you?' 'no but I can't stop thinking about her'. And so the battle went on.

Finally after what seemed like hours of trying he succeeded to banish al the thoughts out of his mind. He looked outside the window again, it had begun to rain harder.

#Tala#

"Kai?" Tala asked concerned as he stood in the doorway "are you oke?". Tala was surprised that his voice sounded so shaky. Kai looked at him you could see that he was tired. "Yes Tala I'm oke" he said whit a soft voice "it's just…. I feel so weird". "Are you getting sick?". Kai shook his head "no it's not that". Tala didn't understand what Kai was trying to say, but he knew Kai well and only if Kai couldn't handle it himself he would tell it to Tala, so he stopped asking questions.

#Kai#

Kai looked at the window. Slowly his eyes traced the raindrops along the glass. But then something else got his attention, something far more important. There out in the rain stood no one else than: Cathy. 'What is she doing? She's going to get sick this way' he thought, and then he did something that he would regret later. He jumped from the windowsill, put on his coat, and ran out of their room.

The rain felled cold on his skin, as he walked to the place where Cathy just stood. Cathy was standing there with nothing on other than a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Kai was getting angry now, why oh why was Cathy standing in the rain with so little too protect her from the cold? Did she want to get sick?. He grasped Cathy's arm.

#Cathy#

Cathy felt that someone grasped her arm. She turned around to look who it was. Kai was looking straight into her eyes. "What are you doing here out in the rain with only a t-shirt and a pair of jeans to protect you?". Cathy didn't answer, she couldn't because of the strange feeling she had in her stomach. 'Alright this is a very weird emotion, I never felt like this before' she thought.

Kai took a hold on both of her arms now. "Answer me!" he said angry, his grip on her arms started to grow stronger, until it really began to hurt. "Ouch your hurting me" Cathy said. "Good because you need to learn a lesson". Now it was Cathy who was getting pissed of. She pulled away from Kais grip and pushed him against a tree.

#Kai#

Kai felt that he was pushed against a tree and he couldn't move away. He looked at Cathy, the expression on her face became harder. Her face was close, just a few inches away from his. She looked at him with cold eyes, and then he realized how lifeless her eyes where, almost as if she was…… death.

"I don't like being messed around with" she said, her grip became firm. Kai hissed, little clouds of warm air left his mouth. Cathy on the other hand had no warm air coming out of her mouth what was strange because it meant that her body was just as cold as the air surrounding them. "Just remember Kai" she said again "if you bite me, I'll bite back" and with that she released him. Her face softened and then….she passed out.

Kai looked at her for a view seconds, then he carried her to the castle. He lay her on his bed and sat beside her.

#Brian#

Brian woke up from the sound of someone's footsteps. He looked at the clock he sighed. Then he looked at the person sitting on the bed next to him. "Kai" he said still half asleep "what are you doing?". Kai looked at him first, then he pointed at the girl lying on his bed. "Hey isn't that the new girl, what's her name again?". "Cathy" Kai said. "Cathy, right" Brian nodded his head. There was a long silence and then Brian said "what is she doing in your bed Kai?". "She passed out after she stood to long in the rain" Kai murmured.

Brian looked at the girl for a while, observing her. "Kai" he said. Kai looked at him "yes". "Did you ever noticed that she's not breathing?".

**Me: oke I know it was a lame ending, but I had a major writers block on this one**

**Kai: that's no excuse**

**Me: I know**

**Tyson: wow did she just said Kai was right, I think I'm going creasy**

**Me looking at Tyson who's acting like a lunatic: oke…… I know I didn't commented your reviews last time so I'm going to do it both**

**Reviews default chapter**

**Kelblossom1128- thank you and I will keep updating **

**Lil'angelgrl- well you got the answer to that question when I updated chapter 02**

**Reviews chapter 01**

**Alicia Hiwatari- thank you**

**Lil'angelgrl- well I hope you enjoyed this chapter too**

**Marakina- it's cool to hear that you liked it that much, I hope you enjoyed chapter 03 too**

**Me: well that was it for chapter 02 I hope you liked it, and please review**


End file.
